Begini lebih baik
by RenJwinna
Summary: Cerita biasa aja sih tentang markRen sama-sama suka tapi gak pacaran #MarkRen #MarkJun


Ini cuman cerita imut-imut garing gimana gitu tentang markRen saya sadar sih saya sangat kacau balau dalam memilih bahasa tepat yang menarik hati...tapi yah coba aja lah menyalurkan ide wkwk

Judul : Begini Lebih Baik

Couple : markRen ( MarkLee x HuangRenjun )

Genre : Romance Friendship

Rating : T aja

Happy Tuesday...

Renjun terlihat mengotak atik sebuah radio, disampingnya ada Mark yang duduk manis tersenyum memandangnya

" Aish perasaan aku udah sesuai petunjuk nyambungkan kabel-kabel sialan ini ck " Begitulah grutuan yang dari tadi keluar dari bibir tipis Renjun  
" Ini lagi...malah ngeliatin doang! Bukannya bantuin kek " Renjun menoleh cepat menatap Mark dengan sinis

" Apa? " Mark tampak terkejut di lempari tatapan begitu " Jangan berharap banyak sama mahasiswa ekonomi sepertiku..." Mark membela diri  
" Lagian ngapain juga masuk fakultas teknik, muka kayak kamu mah gak cocok jadi tukang-tukang benerin kabel dan sekitarnya " Mark membalas tatapan renjun lebih sinis

" Jangan remehin anak teknik kalo sudah sarjana ya! Enak aja jadi tukang kabel..." Renjun kembali fokus pada kerjaannya memperbaiki radio rusak kesayangannya  
" Emang apa hubungannya muka sama jurusan? yang penting akukan suka... :p " Renjun menjulurkan lidahnya pada Mark

" Teknik aja di sukain kok aku enggak? " Mark menarik kursi untuk menghadap Renjun ia menopang dagunya menaik-naikan alis dengan senyum jahil di wajahnya

" Ck ngapain suka sama orang yang jarang mandi! Apa juga untungnya " Renjun menghentikan aktivitas sebelumnya berganti dengan posisi yang sama menopang dagu membalas tatapan Mark dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat seperti meremehkan

" Kalo suka sama teknik mau gak mau harus berkutat dengan segala macam apalah itu mesin, kabel akh mual bayanginnya. Mending suka sama aku kamu cuman perlu senyum setiap hari, jalan-jalan sama aku, dan tetaplah disisiku. Gak susahkan syaratnya? " Mark mengumbar senyuman termanisnya bohong kalo Renjun tidak terpesona..walaupun diam rona merah sedikit menghiasi pipinya

" Ahh dari pada gombal terus, nih mending baikin.. Kalo bisa, aku bakal masukin satu-satunya syarat mahasiswa ekonomi ke dalam list calon pacar idamanku " Renjun menaikan sebelah alisnya menantang

.  
" Cha ~ selesai " Mark menepuk kedua tangannya bangga akan hasil kerjanya

" Ish jangan bangga dulu! " Renjun segera menunjul kepala Mark tanpa rasa hormat (jangan heran mereka memang biasa anarkis seperti itu)  
" Coba aku tes kaset bisa berfungsi gak " Renjun segera memasukan salah satu koleksinya

Saranghaeyo gomawoyo tadeuttage naereul anajwo...neol sarang ttaeme naneun sal sseu isseo...

Hening... Sampai lagu habis

" Bisa kan... " Mark menaik-naikan alisnya dengan senyuman jahil yang sama

" Ishh kebetulan aja ini " Renjun membalikkan badannya membelakangi Mark ia takut jika Mark melihat senyuman konyolnya yang bisa di sebut tersipu malu-malu kucing ( apa itu? )

" Hey~ kau sudah janji memasukan ku kedalam daftar pacarmu Renjun " Mark mendekap Renjun dari belakang, Renjun sempat terkejut namun tidak menolaknya

" Lupakan janjinya, aku gak jadi janji " Renjun terlalu deg-degan setiap kali ia tidak berdaya saat mark melakukan hal manis padanya ia hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan ekspresinya

" Ngomong-ngomong tadi itu gampang banget loh.." Mark mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Renjun ke kiri dan ke kanan sedangkan bibirnya mencium lembut wangi rambut oren milik si manis itu

" Gayamu!...Baru gitu aja sombong " Renjun mengikuti gerakan tubuh mark yang menggerakkannya

" Tapi senengkan radio bututnya sembuh " Mark menghentikan gerakannya sontak membuat Renjun juga behenti

" Iya iya seneng..." Renjun tersenyum mengangkat kepalanya dan sedikit menoleh untuk menatap wajah Mark

" Cium dulu dong...aku loh udah keringetan gini belum lagi tanganku beset-beset kena kabel sana-sini gak kasian apa sama orang ganteng kayak aku? " Mark memajukan sudut bibirnya menuntut sebuah kecupan

" YAKKKK JANGAN NORAK BEGITU! JIJIK TAUK! " Renjun melepaskan pelukan Mark kemudian berdiri hendak pergi sebelum tangannya ditarik oleh Mark dan kembali bertatapan

" Heran gak pernah diem aja bentar kalo dipeluk gitu? " Kening Mark berkerut tanda perotes kentara sekali di wajahnya

" Gak mau nanti kamu curi-curi kesempatan! " Renjun menyilangkan tangan didadanya

#Syuttttt

" Eh- "

" Mau peluk aja kok..." Mark mengunci pergerakan Renjun tepatnya ia menarik posessiv pinggang ramping Renjun dagunya ia sandarkan pada ceruk leher Renjun yang baunya sungguh memabukkan tersebut

" Kamu tu gak usah pura-pura nolak kalo aslinya kamu juga pengen dipeluk "

#Pltaakkkkk

" Enak aja sembarangan ngomong! " Jitakan maut itu tidak akan mampu membuat Mark melepaskan Renjun

" Kalo kamu juga suka sama aku kenapa kita gak jadian aja sih? " Mark menatap Renjun nanar

" Kadang yang bikin kita bahagia itu bukan pacar Mark " Renjun membelai helaian demi helaian rambut Mark

" Tapi pacar itu bakal ngelakuin apa aja buat pacarnya biar ngerasa nyaman "

" Kamu aja belum jadi pacarku udah gitu kok Mark " Renjun tersenyum manis sekali

" Gak bisa gitu aku milikin kamu? " Mark mengusak-usakan kepalanya pada dada Renjun

" Aku gak mau sedikit aja konflik bikin hubungan kita renggang... " Renjun mengusapi pipi berahang kuat itu

" Jadi gak ada kesempatan ya? " Mark merenggangkan cengkramannya

#Plooookkkk

" Awhhh sakit njun! " Jidat yang ditepok kuat-kuat itu perih loh tapi Renjun terlihat santai saja melepas diri dari dekapan Mark

" Dibilangin kok ngeyel...males dah ngomong sama kamu " Renjun melengos keluar kamar

" Hihhh kepala batu nyebelin padahal suka juga sama aku tapi sok-sok gak mau jadian dasar kurus kerempeng- " Mark terbelalak saat dirinya mengomel dengan suara yang lumayan keras kearah pintu kamar yang kembali terbuka menampakan sosok satu-satunya yang menyebabkan asal muasal pengomelan tersebut terjadi

" Oh jadi aku nyebelin? " Renjun menaik-naikkan alisnya

" E-Enggak dong " Mark menyengir sedetik kemudian ia sudah bergelayutan dilengan Renjun

" Enggak nyebelin kok yank huhuhu " Mark merengek seperti bayi

" Terus aku kepala batu, kurus kerem- "

#Chuppp~

" Love you Renjun " Mark melengos pergi melewati Renjun yang merona akibat keningnya telah dikecup seenak jidat

" Ishh dasar anak gila itu " Renjun tersipu mengusapi bekas bibir Mark di keningnya

" Hoy Mark asal tau aja aku punya list baru untuk daftar suami idaman yang penyabar loh "

#TAPTAPTAP (Suara kaki yang berlari kencang)

" Ya salam..."

Mark berlari seperti banteng menyeruduk tubuh kecil Renjun dan mengangkatnya keudara, membawa Renjun berputar-putar medekap tubuh kecil itu dengan erat. Renjun mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Mark menunduk menatap wajah senang dibawahnya

" Bilang kalo kamu cinta aku " Mark menatap dalam mata Renjun

" Gak mau ah "

" Renjun jangan mengombang-ambingkan perasaanku dong " Mark mempout

" Alay! " Mark menurunkan tubuh Renjun mereka saling menatap berhadapan

" Gak perlu kok jadi pacarku, bilang cinta aku aja deh yaya biar sabarnya semangat "

Renjun memasang wajah terkejam yang rasanya ingin sekali digampar oleh Mark kalo Mark tidak sayang

" " Renjun menjulurkan lidahnya

" Bilang sayang aja deh ' _Mark aku sayang kamu_ ' mumumu " Bibir Mark maju seperti ikan lohan

" Aku masih punya harga diri " Renjun berbalik berjalan meninggalkan Mark menuju ke kamar mandi

" Tapi kamu juga suka aku njun! Gak adil banget kamu gantungin aku "

Renjun menghadap kebelakang berkacak pinggang melempar tatapan kesalnya pada Mark

" SABAR atau KELAR *melotot* " Renjun terkekeh setelah ia kembali membelakangi Mark

" Iya iya sabar aja deh... " Mark pasrah

#Chup~

Mark memegang pipinya habis dikecup oleh Renjun matanya mengerejap lucu

" Eitssss gak boleh baper wleekkk " Renjun menjulurkan lidahnya " Harus kuat mengahadapi cobaan " Renjun mengabaikan ekspresi kesal Mark yang hidungnya mulai kembang kempis dengan berlari memasuki kamar mandi

" Semangat Mark~ " Renjun tertawa dengan nyaring semakin membuat Mark kesal

" Dasar...curang nyuruh sabar tapi dia nyium aku apa gak terbang-terbang aku dibuatnya "

" Aaaaaaaakkkkkhhhhhhhhhh dasar tukang PHP jelekkk Huang Renjun Jeleeekkkk " Mark mengacak rambutnya frustasi

" Sapa suruh suka sama aku? Hahahahahahaha " Terdengar suara dari dalam kamar mandi

" AU AH BODO! "

#Gdebuuugghhh

Melampiaskan kesalnya Mark menendang kuat pintu kamar mandi yang didalamnya ada Renjun sedangkan Renjun terus tertawa dari dalam

" Hahh emang lebih indah kalo begini sih hihi " Mark tersenyum menatap pintu kamar mandi seolah ia baru mengerti kenapa Renjun tidak mau berpacaran dengannya karena apa yang mereka berdua jalani sekarang sudah sangat indah cinta tak harus memiliki cinta itu bebas cinta akan berkembang ketika mereka berdua menikmatinya...

' _Cinta ini tulus buat dia, dan dia selalu menjaga cinta ini dengan caranya. Aku akan sabar menanti hari dimana dia mengatakan sebuah kepastian " Aku mencintaimu Mark " aku akan menunggu hari itu...dan menjamin sebuah kebahagiaan abadi untuk hidupnya "_

END..

Apa ini gak bagus ya gak nyambung ya? T_T yahh habis ada di otak gitu aja yahh dari pada lumutan jadi di umbar aja deh wkwkwk

Baca aja gapapa deh kalo gak mau komen karena ceritanya gak seru gapapa saya sudah sangat senang kalo ada yang mau baca

KAMSAMNIDANG...


End file.
